


A Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, LET'S FIND OUT, M/M, Nonsense, before it becomes absolutely meaningless, how many times can you say i love you, i encourage you to copy, isn't this really just what everyone wants at the end of the day, this fic is completely normal, you could really put any pairing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sugawara and Oikawa say I love you.(That's it. That's the fic.)





	A Love Story

After months of barbs and jokes and wondering and wanting, Koushi turned to Tooru—he called him that now, however odd it was—and decided one night it was time.

I love you, Koushi said.

And Tooru replied: I love you too. 

And that seemed fine, until it didn't, the words too small to convey the way Koushi truly felt.

So Koushi pressed: Really, though, I love you.

And I love you, Tooru cooed.

I love you, though. Love love you.

And I feel loved by you, who I love, too.

I love loving you.

It does, indeed, seem that loving you is like loving anew.

Every time I say I love you, the feeling feels as if it grew.

Then say it again: I love you, boo.

Is that allowed, oh one I love so dearly?

All's fair in war and love, and for you I have only the latter.

The rhyme scheme's upset, but because I love you, I guess it doesn't matter.

Saying how much I love you isn't a battle.

I love you I love you I love—

I love to love you.

My love for you: The lover's privilege.

Love does indeed seem to leave a longing. A longing to give my love to you who stand beside me.

A love I receive and return, with great sobriety.

A knight's love indeed; this night, though, the knight is the one deserving.

This night, then, the knight must not be me, because you are the one who is beloved.

Truly you flatter, and I love you all the more for it.

Love, love, is mine for you.

A love I take so I can give it, too.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you!

I love _you_.

I love to you love you loving me loving you.

A love like mine for you has been felt only once every century or two.

A love like mine for you—I can think of comparisons, but only a few.

I love—

—you I love.

My love—

—for you, my love.

A love like mine—

—to you I love.

I—

—love—

—you.

Dearest love, I love you, know—but truth be told, who's speaking now?

The one I love.

The one _I_ love.

The one and only one—

—I love—

—you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for enduring this experiment. 
> 
> I refuse to edit this.


End file.
